To Tame a Wolfe
by Lady Sichi
Summary: There's a new team member at Miami Dade Crime Lab. She's smart, pretty, but very fragile. When her past gets tangled with her work, will she go over the edge? Rates Teen just in case. Future RyanxOC and CalleighEric.
1. A New Face

"Miss. Abigail, long time no see."

Abigail Jonsen, a young lady who just surpassed her 23rd birthday, smiled, "Well it has been what, 7 years?"

She wasn't as tall as the other members of her family. Being about 5'4, her petite body gave her the innocent look. Her eyes were bright green, and in the right light, they sparkled. Her smile was sweet and genuine, and her red curls bounced just below her shoulders. The outfit she wore was simple yet elegant, consisting of a white tank-top with yellow and orange vertical stripes. Her sweater had a cut that made the front of the shirt visible, and it too was a solid white. She wore kaki pants that went just below her knees, and high top All-Stars.

Abi hoped her outfit hadn't been too informal for her interview. She knew the lab and it's surroundings, and she knew for a fact she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb while wandering the halls of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. While her brother switched from days to nights, she also had to switch. Her previous occupation was a DNA analysis, her hours being from 8pm-7am. She loved her job, but she needed an edge, something _more_. Her degree in chemistry gave her a wide option of occupations, and becoming one of the CSI's was, along with being her dream, possible.

Horatio nodded, "Please, sit."

She sat down in the black-cushioned seat, slumping her shoulders and sighed. This job meant the world to her, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Luckily, she already knew her potential boss.

"So how have you been?"

"Well, thank you."

"And your brothers?"

Abi laughed, "Good as they'll ever be, I guess. Ben joined the army you know. Jim is still trying to get his butt into gear, but I think his new job will stick with him."

"That's wonderful to hear," Horatio glanced at the stack of papers in front of him. "So I hear you are requesting a job to join our team. Why the sudden changes?"

"Sitting in a lab all day is so, _boring_. I mean it's great and all, solving and breaking cases, but I only hand the CSI's the fingerprint or DNA data. I want to _be_ a CSI." Abi shifted in her seat. She started tapping her foot and twirling her strawberry curls; a bad habit she never had the will to rid.

Horatio rummaged through the papers again, this time, reading them intently. After a few minutes, he smiled, "Are you sure you are up to this?"

"You know me Horatio, I never give up." Abi said confidently. Her past was rough, and so was she around the edges, but she was the most determined person when it comes to getting what she wants.

"Well then, welcome to the team."

---

_It's not like they needed another CSI_, Abi thought to herself on the way to her new locker, _Horatio probably just pities me. To him I'm just the girl with a huge amount of issues._

She turned the dial clockwise three times until she hit _4_, then counterclockwise, _36. _Again, clockwise, _6_. The opened it on the first try. A locker slammed closed next to her.

Abi was startled, and let out a small squeal. She turned to see a petite blonde woman, about in her thirties, looking at her with sharp green eyes. Her southern accent came out as she said, "Sorry, did I startle you?"

"Just a little. I'm a little jumpy today, it's not just you." Abi stretched her hand out, "My name is Abigail. Call me Abi, for my sanity," Abi shook hands with the Southern blonde.

"My name is Calleigh. So you are the new recruit huh?" Calleigh studied Abi, then frowned. She laughed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, but matching you name to your face, you look so familiar."

"That's because there is a good chance you worked on my friend's case about five years ago. Her name was Jordan Hansen. She was raped and killed in her own home." Abi's eyes drifted to the tiled floor, "I was a witness."

Calleigh's eyes widened, "Now I remember. I feel horrible that the case went cold, really."

Abi shook her head, "It wasn't your fault; you were working with a genius. Heck, if I wasn't delirious the whole time I probably would have been more of a help," she paused and smiled, "but I don't have to explain the case to you now do I?"

"No, you don't. Hey, I have to get back to work. I just came in here to drop off my jacket. Do you have an assignment?"

Abi put her sweater into her locker and slammed it shut. She then read the paper Horatio had handed to her, "Yeah, looks like you and I are buddies today. You are working on the double homicide today as well, right?"

Calleigh smiled, "Thank goodness you started work today. Eric and I have been so busy with this case it's not even close to funny. Come, I'll show you where you can start your job. I hope you don't mind gluing shattered pieces of broken glass back together."

"Hey, I love puzzles," Abi and Calleigh laughed.

As the two woman walked the walls of the Miami Dade Lab, Abi's mind started swirling with past memories; the good, and the bad. Then it hit her. "Wait, Eric Delko? He still works here?"

"Uh-huh. He worked on your friend's case too, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Abi grinned, "He was so nice to me, so caring and everything. Like when he interrogated me, he was sweet, instead of accusing me of murder. It was refreshing to see not everyone had gone mad in that case."

"Why, thank you so much for the praise," a voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Eric, folder in hand, with a huge smirk on his face.

Abi, being the red-head that she was, turned red all over, "I, uh, didn't know you were behind us." _Crap_.

Eric laughed, "That's okay, no harm done. So I guess you remember me. You're Abigail, right?"

She shook his hand, "Please, call me Abi."

"For her sake," Calleigh quoted. Abi shot Calleigh a look. "Hey now, only I can shoot things. That includes dirty looks at people."

"Ballistics. Makes you go ballistic, huh Calleigh?" Eric joked. She only rolled her eyes.

"Like I haven't heard that before. So anyways, what's the scoop?"

Eric handed the folder to Calleigh, "I got the DNA sample we got off the female vic's, and matched it with Valera's help. Odd enough, it wasn't just her and her husbands. It's also a positive match for Feline Duncan."

"The pool boy? Oh man, this changes _everything_. Come young grasshopper. Your journey awaits." Calleigh patted Abi on the head jokingly, and started walking again. Abi hoped Calleigh was just sleep deprived.


	2. Brainstorm

The three CSI's spent about four hours in the lab before going insane. They had spent the whole time analyzing fingerprints, DNA, fibers, and still no lead. Calleigh was slumped over a chair, while Eric and Abigail were busy pacing. Occasionally, Eric would stop, read his notes, sigh, then continue pacing. Abi just paced and paced, Calleigh believed she was counting her steps as she stared at the ground flood. She would mutter things to herself, then let out a deep sigh.

Abi grew frustrated, "So what you're telling me, is that both Emma Jenkins and Robert Jenkins were killed with two different weapons, but in the same room?" Abi scratched her head.

Eric sighed, "It just doesn't add up. All of the fingerprints on the broken window match the dead husband. So, do you think he broke in?'

"But why would he break into his own house?" Calleigh asked, rubbing her temples in frustration.

Abi snapped her fingers, "I got it. Maybe he saw something he didn't like going on inside the house, got mad, and broke the window. It shatters, frightening Emma. So she shoots him, being very startled, possibly thinking someone was breaking in."

"So you think she was having an affair?" Calleigh asked.

"It's possible. Although she didn't have traces of semen, that doesn't mean that they weren't getting comfy on the living room couch."

"Or in this case, the king size bed." Calleigh sighed loudly, "But then why was he inside when we found the body?"

"How many bullet wounds did he have?" Abi asked.

Eric glanced at his paperwork, "Three, entrance to the shoulder, abdomen, and heart."

"So wife shoots him in the shoulder, he's pissed so he runs in the house, and attempts to murder the secret lover. On his way over, the lover shoots him twice more.

"That explains the blood spatter on the back walls. When he was shot in the shoulder, in entered but didn't escape his body. It's very possible he walked over there without trailing blood." Abi took in a deep breath before continuing, "Do you think the lover may have killed the wife?"

Calleigh slouched in her chair and re-read the paper in front of her, "It's possible, under many circumstances. For instance, he could have been startled, fell to the floor, found the other gun, then shot the wife out of nervousness. Or," Calleigh though, twirling her chair around 360 degrees, "he could have shot her in self defense. According to the wife's medical records, she was often in the hospital for psychiatric disorders."

Eric smiled, "So either way, the secret lover didn't want to have to explain anything, took both guns, then ran off."

"He was smart, but not that smart. We found chlorine on the female vic's clothes, correct?"

Calleigh nodded, "So we found the murderer, and a witness." She got up and stretched, "I'd say we'd call it a day."

---

Abi was called into her new boss's office after she completed her paperwork on the Jenkins' case. She took a deep breath before opening the large glass door. The last thing she needed was to get in trouble on her first day. She didn't do anything wrong, did she?

"Hello, Horatio. Sorry it took me so long, I had to review my papers to make sure I didn't forget anything--"

"It's quite alright. It will just be a moment." Horatio stood up from his desk chair and folded his arms over his chest, "I just wanted to commemorate you on your work today. Calleigh and Eric tell me you were most helpful on a difficult case."

Abi blushed, "Well, it was really no big deal. I'm glad to have been helpful."

Horatio looked at her with his deep blue eyes, "Abi, how are you doing?"

She gave him a small smile, "I'm doing fine, really. I promise. Ask Jim, he's living with me until he can afford a place of his own."

"I guess what I mean is, how's Elle?"

Abi swallowed hard, trying not to remember. Try _very_ hard not to remember that day, that _horrible_ day...

"Thanks for asking, Horatio. She's wonderful. The doctor said she's fine, even her teacher at school even asked if I could move her up a grade. She's so brilliant Horatio, that is scares me."

"Like daughter, like mother."

Abi laughed, "You are too kind. Which reminds me, can I ask you something? Elle's doctor told me she had a mild case of OCD, but didn't really tell me what I should do about it. Anything you can think of?"

"You're in luck. Your schedule says you are working again tomorrow. I have a CSI named Ryan Wolfe with a mild case. He could help you."

"He wouldn't get upset if I asked him? Because I know OCD isn't something really to brag about..."

"Abi, believe it or not, it's what got him the job."

She smiled, "Thanks H. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	3. Oh Elli

Abi did her normal routine after work. She came home, made dinner, read to Elle (most of the time, Elle insisted she could read to her), tucked Elle in, take a shower, yell at twin to remember to go to work, then she usually fell right asleep.

The same happened that night. As she opened the door, she could already hear her daughter jumping up and down screaming "Uncle! Mommy's home!"

Elle raced for the door and leaping into her mother's arms. Abi laughed, and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "And how was your day princess?"

"Good. I drew something for you! Uncle put it on the fridge. I'll get it!" Elle ran into the kitchen.

Abi smiled, then glanced at her brother. He was already suited up for his job working as a security officer at the local nightclub. Abi knew he was trying so hard to get another job, someday he dreamed he would become a real police officer. But for now, he had to concentrate on earning enough money to buy a house and leave his twin to have peace.

But it all worked out. He worked nights, she worked days. She would drop Elle off at school in the morning as her brother got home from work and slept. He'd then wake up and pick his niece up from school. It has been that way ever since their older brother had joined the air-force.

Elle came back with a white sheet of construction picture, with a portrait of Abi holding a flower. It wasn't bad for a five year old; she even drew all the right parts of the face, the eyes, the nose, the lips, in the correct spot, with the correct color crayon.

"This is beautiful Elle-pie! I think I'm going to frame this and stick it in my bedroom."

Elle's pale green eyes sparkled, "Really mommy? Thank you!"

"Your welcome. Now who wants Mac and Cheese?"

The little red-head jumped up and down in joy, "Ohhh, ME!"

Abi smiled, "Of course. I'll make it, let me just talk to Uncle real quick, okay? You are allowed to watch TV, alright?"

"Yes mommy," Elle then left to the other side of the small apartment to watch her favorite show.

Jim looked at his sister and smiled, "So how was your day at work?"

She shrugged, "Peachy."

"Uh-huh. Come on, spill. So let me ask you differently. How was you _first_ day at work?" Jim waited for his sister's reply, just standing there with his arms folded over his uniform.

"Fine," Abi put down her purse on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, "It was great. Everyone that works there is as friendly as ever. I wish I would have requested the transfer ages ago."

"So no one asked questions? I mean come on, your face is not a face one can forget, and someone had to see you work the DNA lab at nights."

Abi laughed, "Of course people asked questions. I saw Calleigh, and Eric too. They remembered me. It's so depressing not seeing Tim though. It's deaths like his that make me want to work overtime."

Jim nodded. Tim and him had been acquaintances, not best friends, but they knew each other's names. "That's too bad. He was a great man. Anyways, I really need to get going," he pointed to the kitchen, "now go and make dinner. Elle has been whining for a hour now."

"Yes mother," Abi saluted Jim, and he rolled his eyes. She waved goodbye to her brother, then went to make dinner.

The night progressed, and after a few whines and pleads, Abi finally convinced her daughter to go to bed.

Abi had been thinking a lot that night. About her new job, about the people there, and about how tomorrow was going to be. She wondered if all the CSIs were in a good mood today, or if they really acted like that on a daily bases.

She crawled into bed and shut the lamp off beside her. Her thoughts whirled around in her head as she attempted to get some sleep.

---

_Calleigh smiled thoughtfully at the poor girl. She looked so helpless, so confused. Tears trickled down her pale face as she gazed out the window. It was a beautiful day; the sun shined through the window into the white room, creating a sense of warmth, even to the sad girl._

_"Hey there," Calleigh said softly. The girl didn't acknowledge her presence._

_"I know you've been through a lot, but do you mind answering some questions? I promise not to bug you for so long."_

_"What," the girl spat out._

_Calleigh frowned. This might be harder than it looks. "Okay, can you remember anything about the man who did this to you?"_

_The girl sighed, and thought about the question. After a few moments, she nodded, "I remember that he had short black hair. He was also muscular. But that's all. I was drugged." she tried moving her arm, but winced in pain. _

_"Okay, thank you. Did the nurse already do the exam--"_

_"Yeah, but sorry I'm no help. The bastard cleaned me up good." The girl's soft green eyes looked up at Calleigh's own, "Please find him. He killed my friend, taking away her precious life. And ruined mine."_

_The girl started sobbing, and Calleigh put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I am so sorry. We will do everything in our power to catch him, and make sure he never does this to another human being."_

_She slowly wiped the tears from her eyes, and gave Calleigh a small smile, "Thank you ma'am."_

_Calleigh slowly walked away as she faded in the distance._

Abi woke up drenched in sweat.

It wasn't the first time she had awoken from a disturbing dream. She rubbed her eyes and surveyed the room. No one was there, not even Elli, who would, on occasion, sleep next to her mother in her queen sized bed.

The sheets next to Abi neatly folded into a triangle indicated that her daughter had woken up and left her room. Abi sat up and shifted toward the outside of the bed, then checking the clock. It read five thirty am. Although Abi didn't need to be at work until eight thirty, she thought it was best to investigate the matter of her daughter.

She opened her door and walked down the small hallway, past Elli's room, which was open. The bed was empty. She past the room into the kitchen, and saw her child sitting in a dining chair, coloring with her crayons. Her small legs swayed back and forth, not touching the floor. Elli, realizing she was being watched, turned to her mother. "Oh, hi mommy."

"Elli," her mother grabbed the chair next to her and sat in it, facing the small child, "why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Bad dreams." Elli didn't bother to look at her mother's sad green eyes. She just kept drawing, the crayon was scraping back and forth against the clean sheet of white paper. Her mother glanced at the drawing. It was only of a simple line, which Elli had continually drawn over, which was now causing a hole to appear in the paper.

"Honey, don't do that." She grabbed her daughter's tiny hand. Elli dropped the crayon. Tears started running down her pale cheeks.

"Mommy, I don't like having bad dreams. I don't even remember them. But I remember who was in them," she sniffed, and looked into her mother's eyes.

"Who was in them?"

"Well," she started, sniffing again, "You are there. And sometimes daddy is too."

Abi's eyes widened, "Elli--"

"But I don't have a daddy, so it doesn't make sense. I can't remember, mommy, what happened!" she pounded her fists onto the table, throwing a tantrum, "Why can't I remember?!"

"Elli! Stop!" Abi got up and scooped her now crying daughter into her arms, and walked to the couch. She sat down, as Elli continued to sob into her shoulder. "Shhh," her mother whispered into her ear as she slowly rocked her back and forth.

"Listen to mommy. I can't tell you who your daddy is, and it's not because I don't want to. You don't have a daddy, understood? And maybe you are having bad dreams because you eat too much mac and cheese before sleeping." Abi gently poked Elli's stomach, and she started to giggle. After Abi tickled her daughter to cheer her up, she sat up and wiped her eyes, and smiled.

"Okay mommy, I believe you."

"Good," Abi said, with a grin on her face, "Well, how about I make us breakfast, since we are up so early, huh?"

"I'm not that hungry."

"In that case, I guess I'll just make myself a smoothie--" Abi turned her nose up and walked towards the cubbard containing the blender.

Elli's eyes widened at the word, "Smoothie? Wait, mommy I was just kidding! Wait..."


	4. The Start of Something New

Going to work that morning was droning. On top of no sleep, Abi had drifted off to sleep and had to rush out of the house in order to be on time for work. Her hair was messy and in a loose bun, while she hoped her clothes matched. After dropping Elli off at school, she quickly sped down the highway, praying that she wouldn't get a ticket.

After all of the praying worked, she ran into the Miami Dade Crime Lab. Her coworkers stared at her like she had three head. Then she looked down. Not only were he clothes not matching, but she was wearing two different shoes.

Just then, her face turned redder than her hair. As if the situation wasn't bad enough, she had to run into Ryan Wolfe. Literally, run into him.

Abi muttered a small 'ow' as she rubbed her head on the floor. The file she was carrying had opened, and the papers were now scattered on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Ryan muttered, scrambling to pick up her papers.

"Don't be, it was my fault." Abi helped Ryan pick up her mess.

When they both stood up, and Abi shoved the papers into the folder, she smiled, "The name's Abigail Jonsen. I believe you're--"

"Ryan Wolfe," he shook her free hand, "I've heard about you. You are the DNA transfer from the nightshift, right?"

"Yeah," she tried so hard not to look down at her not-matching shoes, but her eyes drifted toward the floor anyways. Mostly because she wanted to avoid Ryan's beautiful eyes.

A few seconds later, she looked up to see his beautiful eyes widen. Now he was staring at her shoes.

"Uh...you're shoes. They...don't match."

Abi tried not to act dumb and stuttered a response, "I got no sleep and woke up way too early. Then I feel back asleep and woke up 5 minutes before I was suppose to leave. On top of that, I totally forgot to take my allergy medicine so I can't breath." She took a deep breath and sighed.

Ryan smiled, "Sounds like quit a morning newbie. But I can top that. I didn't sleep at all because I was up visiting my uncle in the hospital because he had just had bypass surgery. Then when I came home at five this morning, my house was nearly flooded because a pipe bursted. Can you top that?"

She laughed, "No, you win."

"Good. Oh, yeah, sorry about that fashion comment. I'm a little OCD. I'll just try not to look down at any part of your body." Ryan continued to look at Abi's face as she blushed and looked down. Okay, so she had a _little_ cleavage today, but she hoped that Ryan wasn't talking about her shirt and just her shoes.

"Right. So are you working any good cases today?" Oh yes, Abi was great at small talk. (Sarcasm was used in the previous sentence.)

"Yeah, if you call an old dead guy found in his bathroom good. You?"

"Horatio assigned me an unsolved case with Natalia. Dated back to like, thirty years ago."

"How retro."

"You could say that," Abi smiled. _Charming_.

"So I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah. And thanks for your repairs on my clumsiness."

He sheepishly grinned, "No problem."

Oh no, he wasn't bad looking, Abi thought. She hated guys and wanted nothing to do with them ever. Unfortunately, her hormones didn't agree with her.

She walked into the small room and greeted Natalia, who she had met briefly the day before. Working an unsolved case was sure going to work her brain today, and she just hoped it wasn't too brutal like a dead child. Natalia handed her another folder with pictures in it, and gave her instructions.

A few minutes later, Natalie started smirking while reading her paperwork. "What, did you find one of Horatio's jokes hidden in your paperwork or something?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I was just thinking how cute it is that the new girl was flirting with Ryan Wolfe."

_Damn those glass walls,_ "What makes you seem like I was flirting?"

"Well for one, you blushed every time he opened his mouth. Two, I could tell Ryan was being nice to you. And that's rare for a newbie. And three, this lab is like high school. People are flirting around every corner, and _nothing_ stays a secret."

_Greeeaaattt._ "Even if I hypothetically _was_ flirting, I still want nothing to do with the male species on this Earth. In the most non-lesbian way possible."

"Amen," Natalia said, her eyes fixed back on her lab work.


	5. Haunting Past

A few weeks had passed, and Horatio had assigned her many tedious tasks, such as unsolved cases, and many dirty tasks, like digging through dumpsters and sifting through stomach contents.

She was teased a lot for completing those tasks. Even the new guy working in the AV lab teased her for being the 'new girl'.

Even Ryan seemed to joke around with her, even though she rarely saw him. He would poke fun of her for her reputation of having no fashion sense (even when she got her normal 7 hours of sleep) and getting the dirty jobs.

But even the peer pressure didn't stop her. She always completed her task, on time, and perfectly done. She didn't have to be OCD like Ryan to organize papers and write notes neatly.

She knew her life was about to get a little more upbeat when she, along with all of the other CSIs, got a 911 call. A new case, and she knew that when _every_ CSI was called on the case, that wasn't a good sign.

When they all drove over to the crime scene, they were in shock.

The crime happened in a very big house, owned by one of the most prestigious doctor's daughter in Miami. Her name was Gia Walter.

"So, this is the house of Thomas Walter, right? Occupied by just his daughter though." Abi read off of her scratched on the notes she took on the way there.

"Yeah, but at the moment she wasn't the only one occupying it. Wait until we get inside..." Alexx Woods said, opening the door to the mansion.

Inside laid four blonde girls, bound with duck tape to the floor by their feet. Their hands were bound behind their backs. It was a horrible and grueling sight, even Calleigh had to turn away and take a deep breath before looking again. All of them barely had clothes on, and blood overflowed their abdomen area, along with a puddle beneath them.

Abi, who was the last to enter the house, looked up, and dropped her notepad. Calleigh, Ryan, Eric, and Alexx looked at the wide-eyed newbie.

"Uh, Abi? Are you okay?" Ryan asked as she turned white as a ghost. She froze, but slowly started walking toward the bodies.

"Honey, don't touch those bodies without gloves--" Alexx said to her quietly, grabbing her arm to stop her. All Abi did was look at Alexx with her normally bright eyes. Now they were dull and grey, showing no life.

After a moment of silence, Eric spoke up, "We should start to process this scene--"

"Wait," Abi said.

They team was starting to become afraid of Abi's reaction. Was she going insane, or...

"Listen. Do you hear that?" Abi started walking toward a door. Now the muffling sound become louder. She opened the closet door to recover another girl, about the same age as the other four victims.

"We have a live one!" Abi shouted, and Alexx rushed in for the rescue.

"Get her out of this closet now! And give her room to breath for God's sake! Eric, call an ambulance. Calleigh, get me some scissors to cut off this duck tape. Hurry!" Although her voice was stern, Alexx was very calm to see a girl who was struggling for her life.

Abi didn't even skip a beat when she rushed to go get something to stop the bleeding. The girl had, like the other, a big wound on her abdomen. "Ma'am, it's going to be okay. Please, take deep breaths, I know this is hard--" Abi tried her best to comfort the hyperventilating patient. But before she knew it, the patient had blacked out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

The EMTs were just a second too late. The young woman just laid there, in a pool of her own crimson blood. Abi stayed, holding her dead weight, not letting go. A person had just died in her arms...

The whole gang just stood around the one once living victim, and possibly their only way of catching the killer of now five young females. Calleigh had found scissors, Eric had called the paramedics. But it was too late.

"Abi..." Wolfe said softly. He reached out his arm, but she denied his comfort. She just rested the young lady softly on the cold floor, and stood up slowly. Her clothes were soaked in blood. She looked at her hands, also with now slightly dried blood.

"I'm, going to wash up now." Abi said softly, and left the room towards the bathroom. She knew it was against the rules to turn on the sink and wash off the victims blood in her own bathroom, but at the moment, Abi just didn't care.

She started scrubbing, harder and harder, and as she was doing so, tears fell down her cheeks. To Abi, the past events were entirely her fault. She should have stopped the bleeding. She should have helped the girl and saved her. That's why she took this job in the first place: to save people's lives, to protect the innocent, to uncover murderers and bad guys.

The body was taken away, along with the rest of the bodies, after Eric and Calleigh processed the scene. Ryan was interrogating the only witness, a jogger that heard the screams.

Horatio finished his conversation with Alexx, and then proceeded to talk to Ryan. "Mister Wolfe, have you seen Abi?"

He shook his head, "Not since...well you know. Why?"

"Because I haven't seen her either. Can you check the bathroom please?"

"Sure H." Ryan walked over to the bathroom and opened it slightly, seeing Abi, bent over the sink, with her hands bright red and stretched out right below the running faucet.

She turned her head to the side, and seeing it was Ryan, she sat up. "I, uh-"

Ryan frowned and shut the faucet off. He grabbed the nearest towel and took one of her hands and started drying it, "You shouldn't beat yourself up over this AJ. It wasn't your fault."

Abi looked at her feet, "But I could have prevented it."

"Listen," Ryan proceeded to her other hand, "Since you are new here, I'll let you in on a secret. Everything can be avoided or prevented. But it's not always, and do you know why?"

Still looking at the ground, Abi shook her head.

"Because if it was possible to avoid and prevent ever bad event ever, life would be boring. There would be no point. Plus, that's impossible. You can't control someone's freewill." Ryan put the towel on the edge of the sink and let Abi's hands fall to her side. "This job is tough AJ. Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid like use a possible crime scene as your own personal bathroom, okay?"

Abi smiled and nodded. "Thank you Ryan."

He too smiled, "We should get back to HQ."

"Right," Abi replied and opened the door, "After you."

"Why thank you," Ryan said jokingly back. Abi rolled her eyes.


End file.
